Cocktail Party
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [SpencerRobert, MiguelKai] A dull and boring night can sometimes turn out to be the start of something exciting.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cocktail party

Summery: A dull and boring night can sometimes turn out to be the start of something exciting.

Pairings: Spencer/Robert (claim!)

Warnings: Yaoi

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

I wanted to try something with Robert as the uke Enjoy!

* * *

Light from the expensive chandelier, gently bathing the party guests in a soft glowing light. People gathered into small groups, quietly talking amongst themselves about trivial matters.

"Tell me again, Robert, how privileged I am to be here…I keep forgetting."

Robert inwardly sighed and turned his mahogany eyes, gazing boredly at his redhead, Scottish friend. "This only happens once a year, Johnny. Can't you at least pretend you're enjoying yourself?" Although deep down Robert is thinking of the same thing, though he would never admit it to the fiery Scot.

"That's asking a bit too much, Robert. I'm this close to launching Salmonlyion just to see what will happen." Johnny muttered while swirling his drink glass around in his hand, finding something more interesting in the liquid than in the party.

Robert inwardly sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes heavenward. He does have a point. Robert thought. It would be nice if something interesting happened.

The German and the Scot sat in the plush, expensive chairs, trying to drown out unrecognizable chatter and the classical music. And Robert trying desperately hard to block out Johnny's muttering.

Suddenly Johnny stiffen in the seat and leaned forward, staring into the crowd as if trying to spot someone. Robert turned to him, his chin resting in his hand and rose as eyebrow when Johnny frowned.

"What the hell? What are they doing here?"

"Who?" Robert asked, turning his head in the direction that Johnny was looking, then he saw a tall, muscular blond. "The Blitzkrieg boys?"

The rest of the blonde's teammates came into view. Kai glanced around, then settled his gaze on the two European bladers. Kai headed in their direction with the rest of his teammates following, looking incredibly bored.

Kai walked over and stood in front of Robert as Robert stood up, out of his seat. Johnny stayed seated, merely raising an eyebrow.

"Robert. I thought you might be here." Kai said, a small smile gracing his lips as he shook Robert's hand.

Robert returned the gesture. "Kai. I can't say the same thing, I'm afraid. I never thought you like these gatherings."

Kai waved his hand. "I don't. Mr. Dickinson thought that the Blitzkrieg boys could use a bit of _culture._ The only reason I'm here is to see what kind of chaos they'll do."

Robert chuckled softly and turned his gaze to the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys. Suddenly he felt eyes boring into him and he looked up to see a pair of sea green eyes staring at him. Spencer. Robert looked over the very tall blond. He be over six feet tall if he was to estimate, and seemed to be nothing but muscles.

Spencer rose an eyebrow at the German and Robert quickly looked away, slightly embarrassed that he was caught staring at the large Russian. He quickly glanced around, hoping no one saw. If anyone did, they hid it well.

"Well it looks like you're having a good time." Robert heard Johnny say, the words dripping with sarcasm, finding amusement in his drink.

All the Blitzkrieg buys snorted, muttering a few choice words in Russian. Robert barely made out a few of the words. From what he did hear he was certain he didn't want to know about the rest.

Kai rolled his eyes and flicked one of his bangs from his line of vision. "This is like the social side of finding a cancerous lump." Everyone laughed lightly and Johnny snorted trying to cover up a laugh.

"How long do we have to stay here, Kai? I'm bored." The youngest of the group asked, tugging on the end of Kai's shirt.

"We'll leave before either Bryan or Tala go homicidal." Kai replied smirking at the said two Russians, who in turn glared back at him.

"Then we best leave ever soon, cause I am about two seconds away from launching Wolborg at the chandelier just to see people run in terror." Tala said and Robert got the feeling he will probably do just that when push comes to shove.

Johnny snorted. "You wouldn't have the guts."

Tala turned to Johnny, his eyes narrowing. He made his way over to Johnny, with Bryan behind him, itching for some excitement. Johnny just looked boredly up at them and took a sip of his drink.

Robert grimace slightly, knowing that this could end badly. He turned his gaze back to Kai who was busy showing Ian some of the food. Robert couldn't help but wonder how old Ian was.

"He's 9."

Startled, Robert spun around, off guard to see Spencer standing behind him. Robert couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the way the burley blond towered over him. "Pardon?"

Spencer smirked, lightly. "You were muttering about wondering how old Ian is. He's 9."

Blinking in disbelief, Robert asked, "He's only 9. That means he was…" He trailed off, knowing he was entering a touchy subject about the Russian tournament a few years back.

"Yes, he was only 5." Spencer replied getting a haunted, far away look in his eyes. He mumbled something in Russian and then grimace.

Robert wished to know more but knew that it wasn't the time or the place to ask him to recall anymore painful memories. He watched silently as Spencer made his way over to Kai and Ian. He knelt down to Ian's level as the younger one explained excitedly about the new food he just tried. Robert watched as a small smile graced Spencer's handsome features as he shared a look with Kai.

Handsome? Robert thought. I must have had a bit too much to drink or something of that natureHe sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"I can't stand you!" Robert grimace again as Johnny got up out of his seat, throwing his glass to the floor, breaking it into tiny shards. The whole room went quiet.

"Yeah, well, you don't sit to well with me either!" The flame hair Russian replied, equally as loud as the Scot. Bryan stood in the background, a smirk covering his features. Robert could nearly tell what the platinum hair teen was thinking.

Something along the lines of 'This is about to get interesting'.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit and is used only by the uneducated." Johnny retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. A small group of lookers watched, silently thanking the Gods above that something interesting, and somewhat amusing, is happening.

"So that's why you're know as the king of sarcasm."

"What!"

Robert sighed again, walking away from the impending fist fight. Well at least Johnny has something to do now.

* * *

End of first chappy. I claim first Spencer/Robert! They're my second or third favorite couple (the place depends on my mood) But Miguel/Kai will always be my number 1! Wooooooooo!

Next Chapter: Kai tells Spencer to get going

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Thanks to Airtos, Rejiita, Nkingy, Yazzy and Werewolf of fire who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade, only the story line.

Chapter 2 Enjoy!

* * *

Robert took a deep breath as he stepped outside into a beautiful English garden. The air was warm, which was unusual for that time of year, and the full moon hung in a cloudless sky, surrounded by little stars made of diamonds, floating endlessly in a velvet sky. 

Back inside Spencer watched Robert leave and rose an eyebrow. He turned his gaze back to the two raging redheads, surprised by the growing group of onlookers. Apparently even the upper crust get extremely bored.

"Bloody redheads." Kai muttered, causing Spencer to smirk.

"Is it their red hair that make them fight, Kai?" Spencer inwardly chuckled at Ian innocent question, and then aloud at Kai as he tried to explain that they are just two very stubborn, argumentative people and their hair has nothing to do with their personalities.

"Oh, so it's just their attitudes that suck?" Ian asked, finally realizing.

"Yes, that's right. Some of us are just stubborn and clueless by nature." Then Kai gave Spencer a quick kick to the shins.

Spencer bit his lip to stop himself from yelping. "What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Go on. Follow him."

"Who?"

Kai rolled his eyes, moving his bangs out of his face again. "Robert."

Spencer blinked, not quite catching on. "Why?"

Kai rolled his eyes heavenward again. Spencer is quite intelligent, really. But right now he seems to be having a brain fart or something. "I know that you have the hots for Robert. As absurd as that sounds."

Spencer blinked again, mentally wondering how in the seven hells has he figured that out. He was about to ask when Ian piped up.

"Why does Spencer have the hots for Robert?" Ian asked causing both teens to sweatdrop. Spencer thought it would be a good idea to follow Robert after all. Oh, but before he does that…

"Oh, Kai. I think it's time that one of us explain to Ian about the birds and the bees, but since everyone else is busy, it's up to you. Bye!"

"What? Spencer, get back here!" But he was already gone. Kai scowled and turned to an confuse and curious Ian. He sighed "Just great. I'll kill him."

Spencer laughed to himself as he glanced over his shoulder to see Kai rubbing his temples as Ian jump around him, asking random question. Spencer wandered outside, pass the now wrestling match between the two redheads, past the crowd of cheering onlookers, past Bryan who collecting and taking bets from the crowds while announcing the game play. Over the noise Spencer heard Kai growl…

"I'm going to get you for this Spencer!" Causing Spencer to laugh out loud.

… … … … …

Robert walked through the garden until he reached a small bridge, sitting over a large garden pond. He walked over to the centre of the bridge and leaned against the rails, staring at the water below. He caught flashes of silver and gold in the water and soon realized that the pond was filled with goldfish.

Absentmindedly, Robert watched to fish, but not really seeing them. His thought wandered back to the party, silently hoping that Tala didn't do too much damage to Johnny. Tala is just as sarcastic and argumentative as Johnny but Tala can really fight, whereas Johnny is just a loudmouth Scot.

A gentle breeze wisped through the garden, picking petals off a nearby tree, softly raining petals around Robert, the flowers landing quietly on the waters surface causing tiny ripples.

Robert snapped out of his musings as a few petals caressed his cheek. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he lifted a hand to catch a few of the tiny flowers.

Slowly, his thoughts drifted to Kai, the Blitzkrieg boys and eventually to Spencer. Robert felt his stomach do a somersault and his cheeks heat up at the mere thought of the blond Russian.

Robert mentally cursed himself for the way he was acting. He hardly knows Spencer and it wasn't like he had a crush on him.

Suddenly the wind picked up, kicking up petals and a fish leapt out of the pond, as if disagreeing with Robert's thoughts. Robert didn't have much time to ponder this as he heard footsteps moving towards him.

Robert turned to see who the intruder was and saw Spencer move from the shadows. Robert felt his cheeks heat up again and quickly turned away, hoping that Spencer didn't see the blushed that had marred itself to his features.

But Spencer did see. He saw everything, the faraway look in his eyes when he was thinking about something, the way his eyes widen when he reached a surprising conclusion to his current thought, the gentle smile he wears when he thinks no one is looking. The true beauty that is Robert.

Yes, Spencer thought Robert was beautiful, but he is even more beautiful behind the mask. When people think of Robert, beautiful isn't exactly a word that comes to mind. Handsome, regal, honorable... Yes, he is all that, but to Spencer, the first word that comes to mind is beautiful.

Spencer thought back to a day, about a week ago. Kai came to him out of the blue and said, "There's so much more to life than meets the eye. Love and beauty exists everywhere, at all levels. Open you spiritual eyes."

Back then Spencer thought Kai was loosing it because of all the pressure and stress of having to help the Blitzkrieg boys adjust to modern day life, even if the Abbey was closed down three years ago, the nightmares still linger.He was a little weary of Kai after that. He made sure that Kai wasn't working too hard and tried to keep the others in check.

Right now Spencer wondered if Kai has a gift of foresight or did it just to unnerve him. Either way the bluenette was right. Kai doesn't say much, but when he does you really need to sit up and take notice.

"So, um, what brings you out here, Spencer?"

* * *

Thought I'll end it there, since I could figure out where else to end it (sweatdrops) Pretty much a pointless chappy, wasn't it? I thought it was cute And I know Robert is probably way out of character, but you know what? I don't really care. 

Next chapter: Spencer and Robert sit down for a talk.

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Many thanks to everyone who reviewed! (hands out cookies)

Chapter 3.

* * *

"So, um, what brings you out here, Spencer?" Robert asked snapping Spencer out of his musings. Spencer shook his head to clear it and walked over to Robert. He stopped in front of him. Soundlessly, he lifted his hand, reaching for Roberts cheek. 

Robert watched, too stunned to utter a word as he felt Spencer's hand gently flitter over his cheek.

Spencer pulled back his hand, holding a flower petal in his fingertips. The wind picked the flower petal up and gently set it down on top of the water in the pond, causing small ripples.

"You should be inside. You're missing a very interesting _debate_." Spencer said, gazing down at Robert.

"Debate?"

"Yes, the one between Tala and Johnny."

Robert rolled his eyes. "They're still arguing?" he asked, exasperated.

"No, not anymore. Now they're matching their different perspectives during a wrestling match." Spencer smirked as Roberts eyes widen.

"Wrestling? In the middle of the dinning hall?"

"Yes, causing quite a stir too. Although I'm pretty sure the other party guest are happy for the distractions from this hideously dull cocktail party, wouldn't you agree?"

Robert groaned and rubbed his forehead. If Johnny looses he'll never hear the end of it from, if he wins he'll never hear the end of it, either way Robert looses.

Chuckling, Spencer took in the sight before him. Robert looked quite vulnerable when stressed, bet he'd look somewhat adorable first thing in the morning. Spencer's mind drifted into wondering what it would be like waking up next the Robert and smirked to himself.

Robert stopped rubbing his temples and saw Spencer smirking but his from the look in his eyes his mind was else where, the smirk making Robert really curious. "Spencer?"

"Hmm?" Spencer replied, reluctant to leave his current trail of thought.

"Earlier, Kai had said that Mr. Dickinson sent you here. I was just wondering why." Spencer nodded and pointed to a bench for them to sit on. They both wandered over. Spencer sat down first, with his arm hanging over the back of the seat. Blushing lightly, Robert sat down next to him.

"As you probably already know the Abbey was finally shut down three years ago." Robert nodded. "But recently they had only just found places for the kids. Before Bio-volt left they left behind one hell of a legal mess."

"So the BBA couldn't just grab the children and take them back home to their parents." Robert said.

"Exactly." Spencer said. "A lot of the kids didn't have any parents and some of them where test tube babies. But now they all have a place to live, whether it's with their parents and in an orphanage."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Robert ask.

"That's where Kai comes in. Although he was in the Abbey along with the rest of us he was still with the BBA."

"Wait, Kai was working for the BBA?" Robert asked surprised.

Nodding, Spencer continued. "His parents help establish the BBA and were good friends with Mr. Dickinson. They made it so that Kai was never really in the Abbey, wiping him from Bio-volt records."

"How long has Kai been with the BBA?"

"Since he was two months old, I was told." Spencer laughed softly at Robert's you got to be kidding me look. "I didn't believe when I first heard it either but Mr. Dickinson said it was true. His family was murdered when he was two months old and someone from the BBA found him. He's kinda like their mascot, but don't you dare call him that."

Robert sat still for a moment, taking in this new information. "That's why Kai went to Bega, wasn't it? To bring it down from the inside?"

Spencer smiled. "That's correct. You're the first person to figure that out. Everyone thought the only reason Kai went to Bega was to battle Tyson, pretty stupid really. He can't stand Boris and would love to keep his memory alive by spitting on his grave."

Robert laughed softly, thinking it was pretty stupid of people to believe that Kai went to Bega just to battle Tyson.

"So, anyway after the Abbey was shut down a few quacks thought they'll reintroduce us back into the real world." Spencer continued but smirked slightly to himself. "Lets just say we sent most of them running into the night, screaming in absolute terror." Robert laughed again.

"And then Kai stepped in, he said that we could live with him. It wasn't hard for him to convince the other board members, since they hastily agreed."

"So," Robert fidgeted in his seat. "How is everyone coping?"

Spencer sighed, leaning his head back to look skyward. "All right, I guess. Ian is experiencing childhood, but can be a little too curious about things. He has a habit of pulling things apart."

Robert nodded, smiling at the thought of Ian sitting on the ground with the insides of a toaster spilled onto the floor.

"Bryan has discovered a love for extremely fast cars. He has turned into a real adrenaline junkie. Always willing to do something that would be considered dangerous to anyone else."

Spencer stretched out his long legs and yawned lightly. "Tala is an argumentative, sarcastic smartarse who is very good with computers. He is often hacking into things, especially the traffic control center. He and Bryan plan many illegal ventures, I can tell you.

Laughing, Robert asked. "And what does Kai do about all of this?"

Spencer shrugged. "He lets them go. As long as they're not hurting anyone, especially themselves, he really doesn't care what they do, as long as they don't get caught. Although at times he can be such a mother hen, just don't call him that or he'll rip out your kidneys."

For some reason the thought of Kai being a mother hen didn't surprise him. He'd always figured that Bryan would seek out adventure and Tala is so much like Johnny that's it frightening.

"What about you, Spencer? How have you been doing?"

* * *

Yes, Blushing Uke Robert is adorable, isn't he? You don't see much Robert fics out there. Pity, he's one of my favorite characters. (Mutters darkly) 

Next chapter: Fluff! That's all I'm saying.

Read and review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: (Huggles everyone who reviewed) Yay! I'm glad that there are other Uke Robert fans out there.

Chapter 4.

* * *

"So, how have you been doing, Spencer?' Robert asked from his seat next to Spencer. Spencer sat in silence for a little while, then shrugged, deciding not to answer that. They both sat in quiet, as Robert gazed at his surroundings.

Suddenly the silence was interrupted by a soft melody being played on a piano and accompanied by an orchestra of strings. The notes were light and soft as they drifted peacefully on the warm night air.

Spencer turned his gaze to the young nobleman sitting beside him. Robert sat perched at the edge of the garden seat, a soft smile gracing his lips, his eyes gazing into the water of the pond as he was lulled by the gentle music.

If Spencer thought Robert was beautiful before, my god, he was absolutely stunning now.

Robert felt as though someone was staring at him and turned towards Spencer. He found Spencer gazing at him, his eyes holding an unknown emotion.

He was about the question the older teen when Spencer stood up, stretching his large frame then lowered his hand to Robert in an offering, his eyes gentle. "Would you honour me with this dance?"

Robert gazed up at Spencer, colour rushing to his cheeks again. He gazed at the offered hand and allowed a small smile to reveal itself as he slipped his hand into Spencer's much large one.

"I would love to." He said, allowing Spencer to gently pull him to his feet. Even though Spencer's hand was large and look as though it could turn coal into diamond, his grip was soft and warm.

With his other arm, Spencer wrapped it around it around Robert, pulling the blushing German closer. Robert's other hand rest on Spencer's broad shoulder, feeling the strength and power under his hand.

Together they began to sway to the music, no set dance pattern to follow, letting the masks slip and allowing them to be free, even if it's just for one night.

Spencer gently moved the hand he was hold, urging Robert to wrap both arms around his neck.

Without realizing it, Robert lift both of his arms, circling Spencer's neck, resting his cheek against the broad chest, listening to the blonde's heartbeat. Spencer wound his arms around Robert's surprisingly slender waist, resting his chin on top of the German's hair, breathing in his aroma.

Robert sunk against Spencer's hard, strong body, being lulled by the gentle movements and the steady heartbeat. He felt free, he felt like he was normal. Not a blader, not an aristocrat, not someone who is expected to behave and act in a certain way. Someone who's life is meant to be perfect and to never have a problem. For once he let the mask slip and he realized that he enjoyed being free, especially with the blonde Russian.

Spencer knew about hiding behind masks for he and the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys do it often. Only now are they letting the masks drop.

Robert lifted his head off of Spencer's chest and found himself gazing into a pair of sea green eyes. Spencer's eyes seemed to shimmer with an unnamed emotion, and Robert felt himself being pulled into those depths.

Robert felt Spencer's hand leave his waist and trail up his back, pulling him even closer, their lips mere inches apart. He soon felt his eyes flutter close and Spencer's hot mouth descend to meet his.

They stopped dancing, lost in the taste of each other. Robert opened his lips allowing Spencer's tongue to enter and devour his virgin mouth. Moaning, he grasped onto Spencer's shoulders and pulled himself deeper into the kiss.

All too soon the need for air grew to great and they reluctantly parted.

Robert slowly opened his eyes, his gaze meeting Spencer's. He felt Spencer's hand trail up his arm and caress his cheek, his own hands slipping down to rest on Spencer's chest, feeling his heartbeat beating as wildly as his own. Spencer smiled softly as Robert leaned forward into his hand, his eyes drifting close again.

"So," Robert began. "What happens now?"

"What do you want to happen?"

"I don't know," Robert admitted, gazing at Spencer through his lashes. "I've never felt anything like this before."

"Neither have I," Spencer spoke softly, slowly tilting Robert's chin towards him. "But I do know that this feels right."

Robert said nothing and allowed Spencer to pull him into another kiss. This kiss, like the last, was many things, passionate but soft, demanding but gentle.

"I want," Robert began between breaths. "I want to know you better. I want to know everything about you."

"What exactly do you wish to know?" Spencer queried, nuzzling Robert's neck.

"Everything you want me to know."

"It's a very long story," Spencer replied, nibbling at the German's slender neck.

"It's ok, I have plenty of time." Robert whispered but then felt his eyes widen in disbelief at his own words.

Spencer pulled back to look at Robert, hopeful that he wasn't hearing things. "Robert what do you mean by that?"

"I'm not sure." Robert spoke truthfully. "But I do like being with you. Being here in your arms like this."

"And I like having you in my arms, Robert." Spencer said, pulling Robert into a hug, one hand securely around his waist while the other cradled Robert's head against his chest. Robert sighed, melting against the burley blond.

"There's one question I need to ask." Spencer said, pulling back abit but still had his arms around Robert.

"Yes?"

Spencer lowered his head, their noses touching and gave Robert a cheeky grin. "Would you honour me by being my boyfriend?"

Robert couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, yes, I would love to." then he moaned deeply when Spencer pulled him into another kiss, one of many that night.

* * *

Aww, I'm beginning to totally love uke Robert now. I tired to make this as fluffy as I could.

Next chapter: Smug Tala, fuming Johnny, greedy Bryan, hyper Ian and vengeful Kai.

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: Lots of hugs and kisses to everyone who reviewed!

Last chappy. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The party was nearing an end when Robert and Spencer decided to rejoin everyone. Robert was unsure whether to announce his and Spencer's relationship. Spencer didn't mind either way and was supportive of whatever decision he made. He knew the Blitzkrieg boys would be supportive or they'll suffer Kai's wrath. But as of right now the only thing Spencer was worried about is how vengeful Kai might be.

"Hey Spenc, where'd you sneak off to?"

Spencer and Robert turned their gazes to the left of them to see Bryan sitting crossed legged in the middle of a table counting money.

"Outside for some fresh air." Spencer said, his eyes flickering over the money. "So, who won?"

Bryan smirked and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Who do you think?"

Spencer looked over the platinum hair youth's shoulder to see a smug looking red hair Russian gloating to an hyperactive Ian, as Kai attempts to place a bandage on the fuming Scot's head.

"Ow! Not so tight, Hiwatari!"

"Oh, quit your bellyaching, McGregor," Kai snapped. "and stop squirming."

Glancing over his own shoulder, Spencer saw Robert grimace slightly. "Tala won, huh?"

"Yeah." Bryan nodded. "But it was close let me tell you."

Johnny mutter something they couldn't quite hear and Tala's smirk widen. "Close my ass. I won without even breaking a sweat."

"Aw, but Johnny was so cool." Bryan teased in mock appreciation. "And I made lots of money!"

"Oh, shut up." Johnny griped.

"Hey." Kai suddenly piped up. "Where's Ian?"

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Immediately, everyone craned their necks to the ceiling to see Ian swinging merrily off the chandelier.

"Ian!" Kai cried mortified. "Get down from there!"

"Whoa, nice one Ian." Bryan congratulated.

"Pft." Tala snorted. "I could have done that."

"I doubt the chandelier would hold your fat ass." Johnny retorted.

"What the hell did you just say!"

"Ok, who was the smartass that gave Ian sugar when I wasn't looking!" Kai demanded.

"No one gave me sugar, Kai." Ian announced. "I found it myself!"

Groaning in annoyance, Kai rubbed his temples. He looked up and his gazed collided with Spencer's, "Spencer…"

Inwardly, Spencer grimace. He swallowed harshy, keeping his gaze on his red eyed, two toned blue hair teammate. Kai looked calm and Spencer felt uneasy. Although Kai was much shorter, thinner and younger than he, Kai can fight like a wildcat when he needed to and Spencer was praying to every God he knew that Kai didn't 'need' to. "Hey Kai, something wrong?"

Kai opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it, his eyes narrowing in an accusing way.

Tala, Bryan, Ian and Johnny stopped whatever they were doing and sat or stood still, watching in fascination.

Kai's eyes flickered over to Robert, back to Spencer, to Robert again and then rested on Spencer, he huffed and frowned. He tilted his head to the side and leaned forward. He whispered loud enough so only Robert and Spencer could hear him. His eyes lingered on Spencer.

"Oh, I see, that's how it is." Kai muttered. "I get the two of you together and how do you repay me? Typical block headed bloody Russian, that's what you are. I bet you two were outside, snogging until the cows came home while I was in here-"

"What!" Robert exclaimed, blushing profusely while Spencer just looked shocked.

"How in the seven hells…?"

"You owe me big time for this Spencer." Kai said, point blank. "That is after I get some revenge. Do you have any idea-?"

Spencer abruptly cut him off. "Ok, ok, I get the point. I owe you." He glanced over his shoulder to gaze at a blushing Robert. "I owe you big time."

Kai's eyes soften in understanding. "I see." He offered Robert a reassuring smile which Robert was grateful for. "It looks like both of you owe me, then."

"Owe you what?" Bryan asked from his spot on the table.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked, his eyes narrowing.

Robert swallowed, unsure of what to say. Fortunately someone else did it for him.

"Yay! Robert is Spencer's boyfriend!" Cheered the youngest, who somehow managed to jump down from the lights. "Right Kai?"

Kai nodded as the room went silent. Johnny's eyes widen turning his gaze to Robert who in turn nodded, feeling Spencer wrap an arm around his waist.

Suddenly there was a cry of disgust but not from Johnny, but from Tala. "I don't believe this!"

Everyone stared at Tala, shocked until Johnny broke out into a smirk, poking his finger into Tala's chest.

"Ha! I knew it, pay up, wolf boy."

"Alright, fine." He plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled out a 50 dollar bill, reluctantly handing it to the smirking Scotsman.

"Chump." Johnny said as he snatched the money, sticking his tongue out at the redhead.

Tala merely growled. He looked up to see everyone else, staring at him in bewilderment. "What? Did you expect me to go all homophobic on you, or something?"

"Hey, Johnny." Bryan said, slinking his way over to Johnny, eyeing off the money on his hand. "Want me to hold that for you?"

"Not unless I never want to see it again." Johnny snarled.

"Oh, come on!" Bryan whined, throwing his arms around Johnny's neck in an attempt to get at his money. "Hand it over."

"You've got three seconds to get off me, Kuznetsov."

They merely laughed lightly, each one of them thinking, wondering when the bet took place. Their thoughts were shattered when Ian suddenly let out a cute yawn.

"Kai." He whined. "I feel sleepy."

"It's late, we should probably be going now." Kai said.

Bryan blinked. "Wow, that sugar rush didn't last long."

Tala snorted. "Typical. The weakling can't hold his sugar."

"Shut up before I kick your weak ass, Tala." Kai hissed, picking Ian up in his arms, balancing him on his hip like a parent would do. "Lets go."

Everyone nodded. The Blitzkrieg boys decided to walk Johnny to his limo, much to his disgust, giving Spencer and Robert some privacy. Spencer turned Robert around, resting his hands on his hip, pulling him in close. Robert sighed and wound his arms around Spencer's neck. His eyes slid shut when he felt Spencer's lip descend to cover his again. With one arm around Robert's waist, Spencer walked Robert to his limo, his driver waiting patiently for his master.

Spencer suddenly stopped and Robert turned his head up towards Spencer. He saw that Spencer's eyes held a faraway look as though he was thinking. Robert kept silent for a few minutes, giving the taller teen some peace.

Smirking, Spencer turned his gaze to Robert. "Robert, tell me. Do you keep in contact with Barthez battalion?"

Robert blinked, surprised by the question. "Yes, we speak quite often."

"How Miguel doing?" Spencer asked trying to stop his smirk from growing.

"Miguel? Why?" Robert asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Now now, don't get jealous." Spencer chuckled when a blush rose to Robert's cheeks for the umpteen time that night and he huffed indigently. "I'm sure Kai would like to know."

Robert stopped pouting, his eyebrows reaching his hairline. "Kai?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Spencer laughed, placing his hands on Robert's shoulders, lowering his head to whisper. "You're so adorable when you are confused." then he kissed Robert's nose.

"Spencer!" Robert exclaimed, embarrassed, pulling himself out of the smirking Russian's arms. "Why would Kai…?" He suddenly stopped, realization dawning on him. "Oh!"

"Now you're catching on." Spencer smiled, and Robert returned it.

"Well, from what I heard he's doing well, but I'm sure he would love to tell Kai himself."

"Oh, really?" Spencer asked, a somewhat evil smile claiming his lips. Robert laughed softly, allowing Spencer to wrap his arms around him again, pulling him close.

Robert managed to figure out that Miguel has a crush on Kai, he could tell because every time the said bluenette was mentioned and unknown emotion would flicker in his eyes. The same emotion that Robert saw in Spencer's earlier tonight.

"Maybe we should arrange a little get together as a thankful gift, hm?" Spencer commented, gazing lovingly at Robert's upturned face.

Robert smiled and nodded. "Yes, I think we should."

Spencer quickly leaned down and pulled Robert into another passionate kiss. But before it had a chance to deepen a force cough was heard. They parted to see Kai, calmly, standing there with an amuse look on his face.

"Oh, Spencer, one more thing."

Spencer rose an eyebrow, wondering what the slender Russian had in mind.

"Anytime, anywhere, I'm going to get my revenge. Watch yourself." With that said Kai turned on his heel, walking back to the car where the rest of his teammates, plus Johnny were waiting impatiently.

Spencer turned to Robert, his eyes almost pleading. "Let's arrange something soon, ok?"

Robert laughed.

* * *

What? I had to put my favorite pairing in there, somewhere. And I know Ian isn't that short or young but I couldn't help myself, he is just so cute as a somewhat toddler. /Pinches cheek/ Awwwwwwwwwwwww...

Read and review. Pretty please?


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews: Big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love hearing from you! 

I wasn't going to continue this but i was hit with inspiration while trying to come up with a Hiro/Robert fic, which has no been placed on the backburner for a bit. Anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

"Robert," Johnny stressed. "Why are we here… again?"

The said German rolled his eyes at his Scottish friend. They were once again attending one of those atrocious upper class parties. But this time they weren't alone. They managed to drag a few more Europeans with them.

As Johnny would say: "Why the hell should we be the ones to suffer?"

Why indeed.

"We're here for an important meeting, Johnny." Robert stressed to the redhead.

He turned his gaze over to his other companions. Oliver and Enrique were chatting over near the buffet table. While the young Frenchman wasn't looking the blond hair Italian would nick a few delectables from his plate and pop them into his mouth. Why he wouldn't get his own plate, Robert can only speculate.

He then turned his gaze to the other poor individuals that were 'forced' to attend this abomination. They were none other than Miguel and Claude, the two top bladers from the team formally known as Barthez Battalion.

Oh, yes. They were here for a very important meeting indeed.

Robert had received a phone call from his boyfriend, who seemed to be extremely on edge. He asked what was wrong and the only answer he got was "He hasn't done anything yet."

'He' was none other than Kai.

He was out for revenge for something or other. Apparently Spencer trick Kai into explaining the 'Birds and the bees' to little, childish Ian. Well, he didn't think too much of that.

Inwardly Robert grimace. It certainly doesn't sound like fun, to anyone's warped imagination.

"Ah, Miguel, Claude," Robert greeted his fellow European bladers as they neared. "How are we this evening?" He asked.

Miguel gave a small weary smile. "We're fine. Just not use to such an aristocratic event such as this."

"And you'll never get use to it," Johnny scoffed. "You don't want to, they're all so boring!"

"It was so strange how we were brought here," Claude said, speaking for the first time that night. "We received an invitation in the mail and the next thing we knew we where being thrown into the back of a limo."

"Oh, that doesn't happen all the time." Robert said.

"Yeah, it's just that our hostess is a real nutcase and likes to make sure everyone comes to her parties." Enrique explained, making his way over to the group with Oliver not far behind.

"She's a nice old lady, just a little, what would you say, eccentric?"

"Enrique was right the first time." Johnny muttered.

Robert sighed and tried to resist the temptation to roll his eyes heavenwards at his friend. He can only hope that his other companions arrive soon so they can put this plan into action. It's a very straight forward plan, a simple one that should work.

Or, at least he hopes it will work. Kai may not look like much, but he can fight. Damn, could he fight. He even has Spencer a little weary of him. The mother hen syndrome is what Spencer calls it. Although, if he values his life he better not say it out loud, especially in front of the said 'mother hen'.

Robert was startled out of his thoughts when he noticed a certain platinum hair youth, stalking his way through the other party guests. It was like he was hunting, stalking his pray. Robert couldn't help but snigger. He was pretty sure who the said 'pray' was.

"I wish something interesting would happen." Johnny huffed.

"Be careful what you wished for, Johnny." Robert warned as he glanced over his shoulder. He then moved to stand behind Miguel.

"What do you mean by that?" Johnny asked, eyeing Robert weary.

Robert just smiled and tilted his head to the side, leaving Johnny and the others confused. Suddenly…

"McGregor!"

Johnny's eyes widen in fear and he quickly looked in the direction of the voice only to be crash tackled and pulled into a head lock by an overly enthusiastic Russian. "Wah! What the hell!"

"How's my favorite hotheaded Scot?" Bryan asked, giving the red head in his arms a noogie.

Johnny gave out a startled yell and started flailing his arms around, in an vain attempt to remove himself from the platinum's grip. "Let go of me, Kuznetsov!"

"Aw, you missed me." Bryan cooed.

"Like a hole in the head!" Johnny sneered. He managed to pull himself out of Bryan's headlock and stumbled backwards as the Russian laughed.

Bryan turned his gaze to Robert, straightening his posture and bowed his head slightly. "Good evening Robert," He greeted with all charm and good cheer. "You're looking as ravishing as usual."

Robert return the courteous bow with his own. "Good evening to you as well, Bryan," He greeted. "How are you this evening?"

"I've been well, thank you." Bryan winked.

"Oh, right!" Johnny suddenly said, jumping in the middle of the conversation his arms flailing. "You're polite to him!"

"That's because he's a gentleman," Bryan said, turning around to poke the Scot in the forehead. "You could learn a few things from him."

Johnny looked indignant and was about to reply with some 'witty' suggestions but was quickly hushed by Robert.

"Excuse me, Bryan is the others…?"

Bryan gave another wink. "Of course."

Robert turned around and notice the other Russians walk into view. Already Tala looked bored and homicidal. He can only pray to the Gods that Tala doesn't start another all out brawl with Johnny like he did last time.

Directly behind the red hair Russian stood his tall blond hair boyfriend. He glanced around his surroundings, his eyes lingering on Robert. Robert returned the gaze and smiled openly as he neared.

"Good evening, Robert." Spencer greeted, his voice low and husky. He wrapped his arms around Robert's shorter frame, pulling him up against his chest, not at all concerned with the looks they were receiving. He'll just tell Tala that they were staring because they think his hair looks like a blood thirsty bat. Gets him every time.

"Yes indeed." Robert purred in reply, gazing up at his tall boyfriend. He let his eyes slip shut as Spencer leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips.

Behind him he heard startled gasps.

That's when he realized that he had forgotten that Miguel and Claude are here as well.

* * *

Well, was it alright? I hope so as I enjoyed writing it.

Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews: Warm thanks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

Oh, right. Robert thought. Miguel and Claude are here as well.

Spencer broke the kiss. "I see you have company."

"Ah, yes," Robert replied, his lips still tingling from the kiss. "Oliver and Enrique couldn't get out of it this time."

"And don't think we didn't try." Enrique added, with his usually cheeky grin.

"Miguel and Claude were also invited," Oliver continued for Robert. "Aaron was as well but he managed to talk himself out of it."

Tala snorted and muttered. "Lucky bastard." which received nods all round.

"Wasn't there another member?"

"Oh, you mean Matilda. She wasn't invited for some reason." Miguel replied.

"Well, she's a girl. Our hostess ain't too fond of females." Enrique explained.

"Spencer?" Robert turned towards his boyfriend. "Where's Kai, is he here as well?"

Spencer nodded but Tala replied before he could. "Yeah, our hostess here made sure that he wouldattend. She sent out a limo for him so he couldn't get away."

Everyone either rolled their eyes or shook their head at the behavior of their hostess. Her eccentric behavior was legendary.

"She's a crazy old bat, isn't she?" Enrique replied.

"Enrique…" Robert stressed.

"Ain't that the truth." Tala muttered in response.

Robert sighed and rolled his eyes again. He was a little weary about expressing his own thoughts of their hostess in fear that she may be lurking around. He seriously didn't want to get on her bad side.

Suddenly the crowd parted and a certain two tone blue hair enigma appeared. He wore a cropped, black leather jacket, a white t-shirt underneath and a pair of black cargo shorts that ended mid thigh that showed off his never ending pair of legs.

Robert glance over his should to steal a glance at Miguel, who was too busy staring at Kai and looked as if he was in a trance. Even he must admit, Kai was looking incredible tonight. The plan is going to work like a charm.

A few moments later, Kai was greeting the group, Ian not far behind him.

"Good evening Kai." Robert greeted.

"Hello, Robert," Kai greeted in return. "I was having a good evening until I was kidnapped by a crazed limo driver."

The significantly larger group laughed softly. Kai smiled softly, his eyes holding a rare warmth. Suddenly they widen with recognition that there were two more European bladers.

"Oh," Kai muttered, a small blush marring his cheeks when he stopped a certain blond. "I didn't see the two of you there."

"Ah, yes," Robert said again. "Miguel and Claude were invited as well."

"I see," Kai murmured. "Are the two of you having a good evening?"

"Well…" Miguel began, a blush also marring his features.

"They're as bored as we are," Johnny replied for him. "This place is seriously starting to tick me off."

"I could always start another 'distraction'." Tala offered.

"Would you?" Bryan asked. "I could really do with some more cash."

"No." Robert said. "You two are not going to do what you did last time."

"Last time?" Claude muttered, but unfortunately didn't get a reply.

"But, why not?" Tala asked, whined. "Fine." He muttered when Robert sent him a look.

Kai completely ignored his bickering companions. He was too busy trying to will his blush to go away, as he tried to look any where other than the blond European before him.

Is it just me, or is Miguel looking hotter than the last time I saw him. Kai though to himself. I can't believe I just thought that.

Kai felt uncomfortable. For the first time in his life he was nervous.

Miguel has always been a person that interested him. He was manipulated by Barthez, but he was able to keep a cool head and fire him, in front of an entire audience, no less. It must've been nerve racking, for anyone. To have the courage to tell the one person who claimed to control you where to get off is simply amazing.

Kai has been waiting to tell that to Boris and Voltaire for years. Only recently was he able to go back into his grandfather's mansion and burn everything he once owned. It was a last second decision that Kai mailed the ashes to his grandfather in prison. Pity, he didn't see his reaction.

Not only was it Miguel's personality that interested him, he was also drawn to his looks. The way his hair would fall in just the right places, making it seem effortless. The way his eyes shone with an incredible blue. A blue Kai has never seen before. A soft but piercing blue. He especially like the way they shone with a fire during their battle at the tournament. They shone with desire but happiness as well. Happy to be free from Barthez and to have a real battle.

Miguel has a lot of potential. It's a pity Barthez manipulated him the way he did or he might've been able to make it to the grand final. Although at the time Kai wanted to blade Tyson, he would've been more than happy to battle Miguel in the finals.

Kai was having a hard time not to stare at the topic of his thoughts.

Unbeknownst to him, Miguel was having the same trouble. Kai was looking incredible tonight. Miguel has never seen him in shorts before, but now that's all he wants to see him in. His legs were amazing. They never seem to end. They were long and well toned, without being muscular. They just seem to disappear into the shorts that were at perfect length. Ending mid thigh. Showing off his legs, but leaving enough to the imagination.

And, my God, what a vision they presented.

Miguel can't help but feel awkward. He has never been to one of these social event before, so he was in unfamiliar territory. He was feeling uncomfortable around Kai because he has a crush on him. Ever since their battle in the world tournament.

From what he has heard, Kai is most probably the most respected blader in the entire sport. He has grace, stamina and honor. He is able to keep his cool, and give his heart into whatever he wishes to do. He was the kind of person whose aura commands respect but the person never expects it. All the qualities Kai held is something Miguel could only dream about.

Which is way it was only natural to fall for him.

"Please, I'm asking you politely," Robert's desperate voice suddenly interrupted their thoughts. "Please, don't cause any trouble tonight."

"What trouble could we cause-?" Johnny said, trying to look innocent but failing miserably.

"-That we haven't done already?" Bryan smirked, tilting his head to the side.

Robert only sighed and rubbed his temples with the tips of his fingers. Spencer grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders, pulling his back so he leant against his chest. He tilted his head back to look up at Spencer who smiled gently down at his German lover.

Miguel and Kai looked at the scene, envious.

"Enough talk!" Came a suddenly, high pitched voice.

The group jumped slightly at the new voice and glanced around. They looked all around seeing no one. Suddenly Tala yelped and held his ankle.

"Down here." They group looked towards the ground to see their hostess. She was a short, elderly woman. She carried a walking stick, but she wasn't using it as that. She was carrying it around to herd those who were not dancing or mingling into being more festive.

"Enough talk!" She said again, pointing her walking stick towards the group. "You all dance! Shoo!"

Spencer smirked and wrapped his arms around his lover's petite waist, leading him towards the dance floor where slow classical music was being played. Enrique shrugged and grabbed Oliver by the hand, dragging him out as well. Oliver allowed Enrique to lead him, blushing as he did. Bryan tilted his head to the side then gave a sly grin. He suddenly flung his arms around the Johnny's neck.

"All right, I'll let you lead if you insist." He said as he dragged the struggling Scot away.

"Wait a minute!" But Johnny's protest fell on deaf ears.

"You and you." The hostess pushed Miguel and Kai together, who blushed profusely. "You dance and you as well. Go, shoo!"

* * *

I liked this chapter for some reason. I hope I got the emotions right or whatever.

Next chapter: Enough fluff to choke a furball.

Read and review, please.


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews: Big thanks to NiennaAngel, Tevera Raincoat, juro shinzui, Nkingy, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Pampers Baby Dry and Abandoned Beauty!

* * *

"You and you." The hostess pushed Miguel and Kai together, who blushed profusely. "You dance and you as well. Go, shoo!"

Kai looked up at Miguel, startled by how much taller he is compared to himself. His heart felt as though it was going to jump right out of his chest. He could feel that his cheeks were warm and he knew he was blushing. But as he looked up at the perfect tanned face of Miguel he could tell he was blushing as well.

_Maybe he likes me as well._ Kai thought.

He suddenly grew bold. He leaned forwards and snared Miguel's wrist in his hands, pulling him out to the dance floor, ignoring the smiles he was receiving from Spencer and Robert. He walked out into the middle of the dance floor and noticed that not once did Miguel protest.

Miguel let Kai lead him out into the crowd of embracing couples. He was glad that Kai didn't reject the idea of having to be paired with him.

They stopped in the middle of the sea of couples. Kai slowly turned around to face him.

Slowly Miguel lifted the hand that Kai had a hold off, moving so that Kai's hand was nestled within his. He lifted up his other hand to place it around Kai's waist, slowly pulling them both closer.

Kai was blushing so hard he thought his head might explode. He allow Miguel to pull him into his arms, he stiffen at first but quickly found himself falling into the embrace. How someone could bring down all his defenses in one show of affection was beyond him.

Slowly they began to move, swaying gently to the music. Both of the teens tried desperately to keep their eyes elsewhere but gradually they would move to gaze into each others eyes. After a few moments they gave up trying to look disinterested and held each others gazes.

Slowly Miguel smiled gently down at Kai, his eyes soft and seem to shimmer with an emotion that has been confusing Kai for quite some time now. After a few moments Kai returned the smile and leaned his head gently on Miguel's shoulder, letting their bodies subconsciously sway with the music, their hearts slowly beating in time.

Miguel softly smiled down at the teen in his arms and quickly glanced around. His gazed lingered on his teammate and best friend, Claude. Claude was being dragged out to dance by the red hair Russian, who looked like he was mumbling something. But the thing that stuck out in Miguel's line of vision was the blush that was marred to his friend's cheeks. Suddenly Tala stopped walking and spun around, causing Claude to fall into his chest.

Miguel didn't think it was possible for anyone to get that red.

His gaze was suddenly directed to the other red head, Johnny. Bryan had latched himself to Johnny's neck who's arms were flailing around as if he was having difficult breathing. Miguel had to suppress a snigger, those two would make a strange, but highly entertaining couple.

Next, his gaze was directed to the only real couple here, Spencer and Robert. He never saw that one coming, although now that he thinks about it they do seem to compliment each other rather well. Miguel had always figured Spencer would be smarter than he looks.

He watched with a little bit of envy as Robert lifted his head off Spencer's shoulder to look into his face. They shared a few words and kissed softly. Miguel abruptly turned his gaze, he feels as though he would be intruding if he were to watch.

His gaze down at the beautiful creature in his arms. He inwardly gasped at the peaceful expression Kai was wearing. His eyes were closed as far as he could tell since the long bangs at the front covered his eyes. But what really tugged at his heart was the small smile they was gracing Kai's cherry blossom lips.

They looked just as soft.

Unexpectedly Kai lifted his head off Miguel's shoulder to gaze directly into his eyes. The small smile still gracing his lips which Miguel could not help but return. Slowly he leaned forward and rested his cheek on his chest.

Slightly startled, Miguel automatically wrapped his arms around the duel hair teen. He smiled softly when he felt Kai lift his arms and wrap them around his neck, pulling the both of them closer. He sighed and rested his cheek in the two tone blue hair, breathing deeply, relishing in Kai's exotic aura.

They continued to move together, their bodies molded to one another's as if they were made for that soul purpose. Both of them relishing in the fact that they were in their crush's arms. Being too caught in the feel of one another that they could no longer hear the music and the sound of feet from the couples dancing next to them.

Once again, Kai lifted his head of the warm chest to look into those beautiful blue eyes that interested him so much.

Without realizing, they had stopped dancing and Kai wrapped his fingers around the back of Miguel's neck. Slowly he pulled him towards him, placing his lips on Miguel's, half expecting him to pull away but instead Miguel tilted his head, deepening the kiss. His tongue teased the corner of his mouth then slipped inside, searching and tasting that left Kai's heart pounding. They both drew back simultaneously.

They once again gazed into each others eyes, searching. Slowly Kai unwound his arms from Miguel's neck and ran his hands down along his shoulders, leaning forward again.

This kiss, like the first, was soft and exploring, enjoy the sensation of having their lips caressed by the other, completely lost in each other.

They parted for the second time and pulled apart. They reached for each others hand and they made their way outside, to sort out what needs to be said.

Robert watched as the two left hand-in-hand, happy with the way things are going. He returned his gaze to his lover who looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Miguel and Kai have taken a walk outside to talk things over." Robert told him.

"Tell me something, Robert." Spencer said. "Just how did Miguel and Claude get an invitation?"

Robert smiled. "Oh, all I did was suggest a few other individuals to our lady hostess and she did the rest."

"You mean…?"

"I don't think revenge is going to be on Kai's mind anymore." Robert said, trying to look innocent.

Spencer blinked and blinked again. He suddenly swept Robert up into his arms. "I love you." He said.

Robert laughed and allow Spencer to show how grateful he was.

* * *

I hope that was kinda fluffy, but don't worry, there's more fluff to come.

Next chapter: Time for a chat.

Read and review, please.


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews: Many thanks to NiennaAngel, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, KayaHiwatari, NKingy, Dark Kaiser, Sakura wo Miro, lioku and kuro shinzui! 

Last chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kai and Miguel continued to walk hand-in-hand until they reached a private place for them to speak freely without fear of someone over hearing. They walked over to a small stone bench for them to sit on. Wordlessly they sat down, close together but still enough distance for personal space.

A beautiful full moon floated peacefully in the night sky, surrounded my little glowing diamonds. They air was warm and a soft breeze drift in and out as it pleases. The fresh air was welcoming.

"What happens now?" Kai asked softly.

Miguel turned his gaze to the young enigma sitting next to him. Kai's eyes were thoughtful as he gazed towards the Heavens. "I'm not sure." He confessed.

A few moments of silence passed between them. "But I…" Miguel started again, causing Kai to look directly at him. "I do want to be honest with my feelings for you."

Inwardly Kai gasped, feeling his cheeks heat up again. He continued to gaze at Miguel and noticed that the blond hair seemed to glow as it were a halo. His eyes were shimmering with a different kind of blue. A blue so deep that Kai couldn't help but fall for.

"I'm not too good with emotions," Kai confessed. "I've never felt this way before, about anyone before."

Miguel turned his eyes to Kai and smiled softly. He placed his hand on top of Kai's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I've never anything like this before either."

"It's a little unnerving, isn't it?" Kai whispered.

"Yes," Miguel replied. "But it's also a little exciting, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is," Kai replied after a brief pause for thought. He slowly scooted over and leaned his head on Miguel's shoulder. "I may not understand what is going on, but I do know that I like it."

"So do I," Miguel whispered, leaning his cheek against the blue hair once again. "I also know I want to be with you."

Kai's eyes widen but he did not move, the blush back full force to his cheeks. "I want to be with you too." He whispered.

They stayed together in this simple embrace for what seemed like eternity. A gentle breeze wisped around them, causing their hair to float gently in the air.

Suddenly around them it started to rain cherry blossoms. Reluctantly they removed themselves from the embrace to look towards the Heavens once more. Soft satin petals caressed their skin as they landed and wisped by. Kai stood up and lifted an outstretched hand to allow a few delicate petals to land in his palm.

Miguel watched with gentle eyes as Kai stood underneath the gentle shower. A few petals landed in his hair, making a halo. Although, to Miguel it wasn't hard to imagine a halo above this exotic angel.

After a few quiet moments just watching his angel, Miguel climbed to his feet as well, making his way over to Kai.

Kai heard a pair of soft footsteps behind him and was about to turn around when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He blushed profusely but leaned back into the warm arms, knowing immediately that it none other than Miguel. There is no other being on this planet Kai could even imagine letting them do this to him.

Sighing softly, Miguel felt Kai leaned back into the embrace almost instantly. Never in his wildest dream did he ever imagine that Kai would actually let someone like him hold him so tenderly. Not that he's complaining. He would never question such a miracle.

Softly Miguel rested his chin on Kai's shoulder as Kai laid his hands on top of Miguel's. Around them the cherry blossoms continued to dance, floating and caressing.

Absented minded they both wondered if there were more to life than this.

"Are we officially together now?" Kai asked softly.

"I hope so." Miguel responded, tightening his grip.

Kai sighed and tilted his face towards Miguel. "It's a yes, then?"

Miguel kissed his cheek. "Absolutely."

Kai smiled and let his eyes drift shut as Miguel leaned forward and placed his lips on his once again. One of Kai's hands removed itself from Miguel's and slipped up to gently caress his hair. The golden strains moved like silk through his fingers. He sighed when he felt Miguel deepen the kiss and gladly returned it.

They stayed lock in this embrace only parting every now and again when the need for air grew too strong to ignore.

They were suddenly pulled apart when they heard a rustling noise. They looked around only to see a pair of white doves appear. They landed on a branch on the Sakura tree and gently nuzzle their heads together in an affectionate display.

Kai and Miguel couldn't help but smile upon these two doves, knowing the feeling all to well. The doves both turned their gazes at the embracing couple bellow and gave them what looked like a small nod.

Amused expressions appeared on the two bladers faces and watched with smiles as the two birds flapped their wings, flying off into the night.

"It's a sign." Kai whispered turning towards Miguel again.

"Yes," Miguel nodded. "I think it is too."

They both shared a smile and pressed their foreheads together. They closed their eyes and revel in their feelings for one another.

* * *

O.o Don't ask me where the dove bit came from, for I don't really know. This fic is finally finished. I'm about to start on a new fic where Kai is psychic and the Blitz boys are ghost investigators. It's based on a show I watched called "A haunting" It should be fun.

Read and review, please.


End file.
